windrosefandomcom-20200215-history
Magic
Magic on Kio Is classified as either Crafted, Cast, Latent or Ancient. Crafted Magic This covers spellwork that takes specific elements, ingredients, or ritual exercises. Crafted magic can be performed by any individual, because the magic originates from the items and the ritual, not the individual. Alchemy is a Crafted Magic, results will not change from person to person. Crafted magic is also permanent, if the crafter dies or loses focus, the spell will not revert to a previous state. Crafted magic can take the form of: Alchemy - specifically used in reference to creating sprouts and sators. Traditionally, Alchemy was a difficult spell that required study and focus, however with Kevin’s help, it was able to be standardized under controlled conditions. This resulted in the ‘plain’ Lab Sprout, having a more neutral body type. Potion Making - for example making a Healing Potion or a Sator Potion. Tintcures and Decoctions are simple forms of Potion making. Rune Craft - The 'North’ symbol at the rune tree is an example of this. For rune craft ancient languages must be studied, and writing is key to this spellwork. This is widely regarded as a dangerous form of magic because the rune means have been partially lost to time. It is partially considered an Ancient Magic Ink Rituals - When you use ink to perform a ritual you draw an inscription that is used. These are kind of an offset of Rune Magic, the line between them is blurred. Skilled Sators who wich to augment other types of magic will use Crafted magic to make a tool or artifact to focus their spellwork. Sometimes this is a wand, sometimes other objects. Often these tools are specially tailored for certian spell types and for use with the sator that made them, but sometimes this blurrs the line into Latent magic, and the item had power of its own. Cast Magic This covers spells cast by an individual using their own inherent power. Some people have a talent for certain magic, meaning that the outcome of a spell, or sometimes even the method of casting, will change from person to person. Growth magic or Illusion magic are examples of this. The key thing to remember with cast magic is that it must be maintained by the caster. This doesn’t always require intense focus, but Cast spells will wither without the caster’s presence. The most basic form of cast magic in Kio is light manipulation. It doesn’t do much except change the colors of things, or create light. Most Sators practice light magic by making patterns and designs, changing their hair or skin colors. They say that good stickers and other light spells can only be cast when you are struck with true inspiration. So while you can try to make any sticker, it often takes just the right criteria to be truly inspired to make them yourself. Most light magic is centred around illusions. Making things appear, dissappear, change color, etc. Summoning light at night or underground is also a popular use. Bending light to create invisibility or false objects is a considerably more difficult task, generally only done by talented wizards. A proficient user can cast light at will and leave it without focusing their power on it for several days. They can bend light over farmland so that all areas get equal sun and thus increase yields. They can change their appearance whenever they wish to with color bending. Highly advanced light spells can manipulate wavelengths that are outside the visible spectrum. Growth magic is a type of Cast Magic that is considerably more difficult. Growing magic is rare and practised by a few 'farm wizards.’ They are able to make hybrid plants and grow exceptionally tasty and large foods. Sensing magic affects the senses. Either by Improving ones own perception or altering other people’s perception. Light magic is a common form of sensing magic, but general sensing magic covers touch, taste, smell and sound as well. Heat magic is popular with some Sators and tends to help with metalcrafters or chefs. Latent Magic This covers magical items that have been created or are naturally imbued with magic. Often an item is imbued with magic through Craft or Cast, but sometimes magic develops naturally under the right circumstances. An artifact can hold more magic than a person. Copper coins, red thread, and other old tools are popular as magical lore in urban legends. The old castle was said to have been made by a sator who placed a copper coin between each brick in the foundations, for protection. Artifacts can hold any kind of magic, but it is usually powerful, dangerous, and difficult to wield. ' ' Ancient Magic Summoning and spellcraft, are mostly lost to time. Lots of Rune based spells and Latent artifacts are considered dangerous old magic. The most magically talented sators are farmers. They protect their crops from weather, create hybrids, and yield huge crops for the people. Maintaining a harvest requires an incredible magic force, both to grow the crops and to maintain them after harvest. Category:Lore